


DOMANDE

by kate_kate



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Childhood, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec, Sibling Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_kate/pseuds/kate_kate
Summary: Tenerissima oneshot primo incontro Malec.Alec Lightwood aveva due anni quando nacque la sorellina Isabelle. Come fratello maggiore, era compito suo insegnarle tutto ciò che sapeva. Le parlò di tutto il personale dell’Istituto, le mostrò tutti i suoi giocattoli, le insegnò tutto quel che sapeva sui demoni e infine voleva parlarle anche dei Nascosti. Solo che, dei Nascosti non sapeva molto neppure lui.Alec Lightwood telefona ad un certo Sommo Stregone e gli fa delle domande.





	DOMANDE

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278465) by [NotEvenThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat). 



 

Alec Lightwood aveva due anni quando nacque la sorellina Isabelle. Era piccola, aveva la pelle rosa e quando qualcosa non le piaceva arricciava il visetto e apriva la bocca, senza però emettere suono. Qualche volta era tranquilla, altre volte cominciava a urlare. Ad Alec non piaceva che lei fosse arrabbiata, ma il problema era che sembrava che NIENTE le piacesse.

Alec cercò di offrirle i suoi giocattoli preferiti, ma lei non se ne faceva niente. Cercò di mostrarle il suo pugnale da esercitazione e la sua coperta preferita, ma lei non faceva niente neppure di quelle cose. O succhiava la coperta e la bagnava tutta oppure se la avvolgeva attorno alle piccole dita, ma comunque non ci giocava.

Alec però amava la sorellina, anche se lei non era ancora capace di fare niente. La mamma diceva che Alec le doveva insegnare tante cose perché era il fratello maggiore e lui era davvero eccitato di questa cosa. Tutti avevano sempre qualcosa da insegnare ad Alec, ma forse lui poteva insegnare a lei, chessò, come si faceva a colorare o come mettersi le calze. Per ora comunque la mamma diceva che lei non avrebbe ancora imparato granché.

La notte qualche volta lei piangeva e la mamma non la sentiva. Allora Alec pensò che toccasse a lui andare a vedere cosa succedeva. Prendeva sempre con sé il pugnale e poi controllava che non ci fossero demoni (e non ce n’erano mai). Poi provava a chiederle cosa c’era che non andava, ma lei non era mai capace di dirglielo, così lui prese l’abitudine di infilarsi nel suo lettino, quando lei piangeva.

 

Alla mamma questo non piaceva. Diceva ad Alec che la poteva schiacciare, ma questo non aveva senso! Lei era piccola e appiccicosa, come un grosso verme, ma era grande abbastanza perché Alec non potesse farle del male (non che volesse, eh?). Così Alec continuò a farlo. Qualche volta lei continuava a piangere, e allora la mamma arrivava e sgridava Alec per averla svegliata – e non lo ascoltava mai quando lui diceva che non era colpa sua – ma la maggior parte delle volte, se Alec si arrampicava nella sua culla e divideva con lei la propria coperta, lei smetteva di piangere. Alec pensava che forse si sentiva sola. Alec lo capiva. Anche lui si sentiva sempre solo prima che lei nascesse. Forse lei non capiva che adesso erano in due. Forse c’era qualcos’altro che Alec doveva mostrarle.

 

 

Quando Isabelle fu un po’ cresciuta, Alec cominciò a prenderla in braccio per portarla in giro. Lei non sapeva ancora camminare e piangeva ancora un sacco, ma Alec la abbracciava e la stringeva forte, e in questo modo le faceva vedere l’Istituto. Anche questo alla mamma non piaceva. Isabelle non lo sapeva, ma la mamma gli diceva sempre che non poteva tirarla su così.

Lui però faceva finta di niente, e alla fine la mamma smise di sgridarlo. Gli proibì però di portarla giù dalle scale. Questo aveva più senso, perché anche Alec stava ancora imparando a scendere le scale, però lui aveva escogitato un sistema. Se prendeva Isabelle e la metteva nella sua scatola dei giochi – ovviamente prima toglieva i giochi – poi poteva tirar la scatola giù dalle scale.

 

Questo alla mamma proprio non piacque. E Alec non capiva perché, lui stava sempre molto attento. La tirava piano, gradino per gradino. E Isabelle rideva sempre quando la scatola scendeva di un gradino, così non si faceva male, ma la mamma lo scoprì e lo sgridò di fronte a tutti gli adulti. Di solito Alec la ignorava quando gli diceva di non fare certe cose con Isabelle, perché erano regole stupide, ma non gli era per niente piaciuto essere rimproverato davanti a tutti, e così per un po’ la faccenda delle scale venne accantonata.

 

 

Ci volle un bel po’ prima che Isabelle fosse capace di muoversi attorno per conto proprio, ma alla fine imparò ad andare a quattro zampe. Ed era molto più facile per lei adesso andare in giro, perché se Alec le teneva la mano era anche capace di camminare. Qualche volta cadeva e allora Alec la doveva trascinare, ma andava bene lo stesso.

Giocavano. Isabelle non sapeva tanto giocare, ma lo faceva lo stesso. Fingevano di andare in missione, con Alec che doveva uccidere i demoni. Qualche volta Isabelle si aggirava qua e là e ad Alec piaceva pensare che lei NON avesse mollato il pugnale giocattolo e che stesse cacciando un demone, però Alec pensava che lei non capisse esattamente lo scopo del gioco.

Giocavano anche a nascondino. Isabelle non voleva chiudere gli occhi, e allora Alec la chiudeva nell’armadio e poi correva a nascondersi. Qualche volta lei cominciava a piangere quando non lo vedeva tornare, ma altre volte usciva dall’armadio e lo trovava! A questo gioco Isabelle era un po’ migliore, ma non tanto. Si distraeva subito e si dimenticava che doveva cercare Alec. Lui pensava che lei dovesse migliorare a questo gioco, prima di crescere e di diventare un vero Shadowhunter, nel caso che magari Alec si perdesse e lei dovesse ritrovarlo, però c’era tempo per imparare.

 

Isabelle imparò a camminaree le cose si fecero ancora più semplici. Non era ancora capace ad aprire le porte e ancora non capiva che cosa fosse cibo e che cosa no, ma non cadeva quasi più quando Alec la portava in giro.

Allora Alec cominciò ad insegnarle varie cose. Cercò di farle capire la differenza fra i vari tipi di demoni che conosceva facendole dei disegni e osservandola mentre cercava di copiarli, ma i suoi disegni erano più che altro scarabocchi. Allora Alec pensò di insegnarle anche i diversi tipi di Nascosti!

 

I Nascosti erano pericolosi, però erano importanti e Isabelle doveva imparare che cos’erano, prima di diventare un vero Shadowhunter. Solo che…Alec non sapeva bene quali fossero le differenze tra di loro. La mamma non gliene aveva parlato e quando lui aveva fatto delle domande in proposito, lei si era arrabbiata moltissimo. Così Alec decise di fare delle ricerche per conto proprio, per sé e per Isabelle.

Fu piuttosto facile. Quando tutti furono andati a dormire, la notte Alec scese al piano di sotto, dai computer, e cliccò sull’icona che diceva “Database Nascosti”. Voleva prendere Isabelle con sé, ma avrebbero dovuto scendere tutte quelle scale e se lei si fosse messa a piangere Alec si sarebbe trovato in un mare di guai. Così le diede il proprio orsacchiotto e poi chiuse la porta della camera, così che lei non potesse uscirne. Comunque Isabelle si sarebbe addormentata e se Alec avesse dovuto svegliarla per risalire le scale, allora sì, che si sarebbe messa a piangere.

 

Alec non sapeva esattamente come si usava un computer, ma appena aprì il file cliccò su una lettera e guardò tutti i file corrispondenti. Non conosceva neppure tutti quei nomi e neppure chi fossero, ma esaminò la lista fino a quando non vide un nome noto

 

“Magnus Bane”

 

Alec sapeva chi era! Magnus era lo stregone della loro zona e sapeva fare un mucchio di cose. Si occupava della protezione dell’Istituto e qualche volta veniva a parlare con la mamma di cose importanti di cui Alec non poteva sapere niente. Però lo aveva già incontrato! Se lo ricordava perché si stava nascondendo nella sala di allenamento, tenendosi dietro uno dei pilastri. Infatti ad Alec non era permesso stare lì, ma qualche volta, quando la mamma gli ordinava di tornare al piano di sopra, lui rimaneva nascondendosi. Nessuno si era accorto di lui. Tranne Magnus. Era lì, facendo qualcosa con la sua magia mentre la mamma gli parlava delle barriere magiche e del numero di mondani o di qualcos’altro. Alec di solito era molto bravo a nascondersi, ma non aveva mai visto prima uno stregone in azione, così si era un po’ sporto dall’angolo per guardare.

E Magnus lo aveva visto. Si era girato per dire qualcosa alla mamma e lo sguardo gli era caduto su Alec dietro alla colonna. Doveva aver capito che Alec non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, perché lo fissò per un attimo, sorridendo gentilmente, e poi guardò da un’altra parte, come se non avesse visto niente.

Era stato molto carino da parte di Magnus perché probabilmente Alec sarebbe finito in un mare di guai per non avere ubbidito ed essere rimasto lì in presenza di un Nascosto. Magnus poteva essere la sua migliore possibilità per avere delle risposte, perché di tutti i Nascosti che Alec aveva visto di persona (tre in tutto!), Magnus era l’unico che avesse fatto qualcosa di gentile nei suoi confronti.

E poi aveva dei vestiti davvero luccicanti, e ad Alec piacevano perché brillavano quando si muoveva. Inoltre il suo numero di telefono era lì nel file quando Alec lo aveva aperto, e Alec adesso era capace ad usare un telefono. Magnus era la scelta perfetta.

 

La mattina dopo Alec aspettò fino a quando la mamma non scese al piano di sotto e l’appartamento non fu vuoto. Poi diede il suo biscotto ad Isabelle per tenerla buona e la spinse dentro l’ufficio di papà per chiamare Magnus.

Papà quella settimana era a Idris e la mamma aveva una riunione, quindi Alec aveva circa un’ora prima che qualcuno venisse a cercarlo, forse anche qualcosa di più. Perfetto!

Magnus era stato gentile quella volta, ma era pur sempre un Nascosto. E i Nascosti erano cattivi, ed erano pericolosi, e così anche se Magnus sembrava gentile, Alec sapeva che non poteva fidarsene. Doveva stare attento perché non voleva essere ingannato con qualche trucco magico o rischiare che Magnus facesse la spia con la mamma. Lei si sarebbe arrabbiata così tanto, se avesse saputo che Alec lo aveva chiamato.

Lui comunque aveva un piano. Avrebbe agito in modo molto professionale e allora Magnus avrebbe probabilmente pensato che lui stesse chiamandolo e facendogli delle domande per ragioni ufficiali. Insomma, il piano era quello.

Alec si prese il suo tempo per fare il numero, in modo da essere assolutamente sicuro di farlo giusto.

 

Magnus rispose quasi subito. Anzi, così subito che Alec non aveva avuto neppure il tempo di prepararsi a parlare e neppure sapeva come presentarsi. E non solo: quando Magnus rispose, era arrabbiato.

La sua voce scattò come se Alec avesse già fatto qualcosa che lo aveva scocciato, anche se non aveva ancora aperto bocca. “Abbiamo già parlato ieri delle barriere, se stai chiamando perché arrivi prima, vorrà dire che non verrò per niente!”. Da lì Alec capì che Magnus non era gentile. Non lo aveva neppure lasciato parlare prima di arrabbiarsi. D’altra parte, era un Nascosto. Alec avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.

 

Alec raddrizzò le spalle e indurì il viso, ma non si sentiva seccato. Ad Alec non piaceva che gli si gridasse contro, ma qui si trattava di lavoro e Magnus non era suo padre, così non c’era motivo di essere seccati. “Mi chiamo Alexander Lightwood e ho delle domande da farle sui Nascosti”.

Alec si aspettava che Magnus continuasse a sgridarlo, ma non lo fece. Rimase in silenzio per un bel po’, così a lungo che Alec temette di aver accidentalmente premuto il tasto per riattaccare, ma invece no. Forse Magnus era davvero soltanto sorpreso da quanto professionale suonasse la voce di Alec. La sua voce professionale era davvero buona.

“Buongiorno Alexander” disse Magnus lentamente, come se non ricordasse il suo nome nell’immediato, anche se l’aveva appena pronunciato.

“Avrei delle domande” ripeté Alec. Magnus non sembrava tanto bravo a tenere una conversazione di lavoro, perché Alec dovette ripeterlo due volte, ma andava bene lo stesso. Almeno non era più arrabbiato.

 

“D’accordo…”. Magnus non sembrava tanto veloce a capire cosa stava succedendo, ma anche questo andava bene. Aveva una bella voce. Parlava lentamente, come faceva la mamma quando qualche volta gli leggeva ad alta voce. Alec pensò che era davvero un modo bello di parlare. “I tuoi genitori lo sanno che mi stai chiamando, Alexander?”

Alec ci pensò su un attimo. Se avesse detto di no, Magnus avrebbe potuto dirglielo. Era un Nascosto, ma era anche un adulto. Se avesse detto di sì, Magnus avrebbe potuto parlarne con la mamma, magari complimentandosi per come Alec si era comportato in maniera professionale. Sarebbe stato gentile da parte sua. Ma la mamma si sarebbe arrabbiata molto. Alec guardò Isabelle per vedere se aveva qualche suggerimento da dargli, ma lei continuò a masticare il cavo del telefono. “No, e lei non deve dirglielo – finì per dire Alec – Sto facendo delle ricerche, ma la mamma si arrabbierebbe con me se sapesse che l’ho chiamata. Lei non ha parlato quando mi ha visto nella sala di allenamento, perciò ho pensato che non le sarebbe importato di non dirglielo ora” spiegò Alec, sempre più tranquillo e a suo agio man mano che parlava. Se Magnus avesse deciso di spifferare tutto alla mamma, Alec sarebbe stato nei guai. Non aveva realmente pensato se Magnus avrebbe accettato di tenere il segreto.

 

Magnus sembrò pensarci per un momento. Forse, anche lui era preoccupato che la mamma se la prendesse con lui. “Va bene. Posso chiederti come hai trovato questo numero?”.

Alec rimane un attimo spiazzato dal fatto che Magnus accettasse. C’era ancora una possibilità che Magnus gli stesse giocando un tiro, ma Alec sentiva che era sincero. Forse Magnus era uno dei Nascosti buoni. “L’ho trovato al piano di sotto! – si affrettò a dirgli, improvvisamente stupito che il suo piano stesse funzionando – E’ nel computer. Lei ha un file tutto suo e io so leggere il suo nome”.

“Aaah”. Magnus sembrava compiaciuto, forse perché era impressionato di come Alec era stato capace di trovare il suo numero. In effetti, era una cosa notevole. “E avresti delle domande?”

“Sì! La mia sorellina Isabelle – io le sto insegnando tutto quello che so, perché sono il suo fratello grande – Magnus mugolò in segno di comprensione – Le ho già mostrato quasi tutto quello che so sui demoni, tipo gli Shax!” Alec veramente conosceva solo quelli, ma non era necessario che Magnus lo sapesse. “Ora voglio insegnarle qualcosa sui Nascosti, ma non è che ne sappia molto e nessuno vuole rispondere alle mie domande”.

Magnus mugolò di nuovo e quando parlò ad Alec sembrò che stesse sorridendo. “Capisco. Quanti anni hai, Alexander?”

“Cinque, e la mia sorellina tre”. Alec era molto fiero di come stesse crescendo. Era davvero grande, quasi grande abbastanza per andare in missione. Anzi, forse un giorno sarebbe andato in missione contro Magnus.

“Wow, sei davvero grande. – Alec già lo sapeva, ma fu felice che Magnus lo dicesse anche lui – E quindi, che domande vuoi farmi?”

Alec aveva un sacco di domande sui Nascosti, ma pensò che avrebbe potuto cominciare che qualcosa di facile. “Che tipo di Nascosto è lei?”

“Io sono uno stregone”.

Alec annuì. Lo sapeva già. “Lo so, lo sapevo perché l’ho vista usare la magia e poi perché lei è un Sommo Stregone”. Magnus fece un altro suono come se fosse impressionato dalle capacità di osservazione di Alec. “E cosa c’è di speciale in lei?”

Magnus rise alla domanda e poi chiese “Stai chiedendomi qual è il mio marchio di stregone?”.

Alec arrossì. Era un po’ imbarazzato di non sapere come si dicesse esattamente, ma Magnus non sembrava che lo stesse prendendo in giro. Gli disse che il suo marchio erano gli occhi e poi gli spiegò cos’era il glamour e perché Alec non avesse visto niente di speciale nei suoi occhi quando si erano incontrati.

E poi Alec venne a sapere la cosa più pazzesca sui Nascosti! O meglio, su un Nascosto. Gli occhi di Magnus erano come quelli dei gatti! Alec aveva un mucchio di domande in proposito. Gli chiese di che colore gattesco erano (gialli), se Magnus avesse qualcos’altro di gattesco su di sé (non che Magnus sapesse), e se a lui piacevano tanto i gatti per via dei suoi occhi (Magnus non avrebbe saputo dire), se le sue pupille si allargavano quando era spaventato, come quelle di Church (Magnus pensava di sì, ma non ne era certo).

 

Magnus rispose a tutte le sue domande, benché la maggior parte fossero su lui stesso. Alec era davvero interessato ai suoi occhi, e poi anche alle cose che Magnus faceva durante la sua giornata (un sacco di cose, per lo più magiche).

In breve Alec dimenticò completamente di voler conoscere i Nascosti e cominciò ad apprendere cose su Magnus stesso, benché in fondo fosse quasi la stessa cosa. Parlarono così a lungo che Alec dimenticò completamente che la mamma stava tornando, finché non sentì il rumore dei suoi tacchi risuonare nell’atrio accanto all’ufficio.

Sussultò forte, quasi comicamente. Come aveva potuto dimenticare la parte più importante del suo piano, e cioè che doveva sparire prima che la mamma tornasse? Preso dal panico le parole gli uscirono in fretta di bocca. “La mamma sta tornando, devo andare!”.

Magnus fece un suono comprensivo. Alec stava per chiudere la chiamata di botto e afferrare Isabelle per scappare, ma qualcosa nella sua mente lo fece fermare per dire “Se lei torna all’Istituto presto, potrebbe venire a trovarmi! Forse, potrebbe mostrarmi i suoi occhi” aggiunse, quasi timidamente.

Sembrò che Magnus non sapesse cosa dire per un attimo e Alec stava per riattaccare comunque, ma poi parlò. “D’accordo. Forse ci vedremo la prossima volta che vengo”.

Non era esattamente un sì, ma “forse” era meglio che niente. Alec non voleva riattaccare ma sentì la mamma che si avvicinava sempre più e se non avesse riappeso subito, lei l’avrebbe scoperto ad usare il telefono e forse avrebbe potuto immaginare con chi stava parlando. Così Alec dovette terminare la chiamata, anche se questo lo rendeva un po’ triste. “Arrivederci Magnus! Grazie!”.

La risposta di Magnus fu tranquilla e pensosa. Alec sperava che questo volesse dire che gli aveva fatto piacere parlare con lui. “Arrivederci, Alexander!”

Alec non ebbe il tempo di acchiappare Isabelle e di uscire, come aveva progettato, ma ebbe il tempo sufficiente per mettere giù il telefono e far finta che non lo stesse toccando, quando la mamma aprì la porta.

Alec pensò che l’avrebbe sgridato, ma non lo aveva visto fare niente di male, così infine non sembrava arrabbiata. Si fermò sulla porta e guardò lui e Isabelle prima di sospirare e chiedere “Che cosa stai facendo qui, Alec?”

Alec lanciò un’occhiata al telefono e pensò a Magnus, alla sua ricerca e a tutto quello che aveva imparato quel giorno, prima di dire “Stavo mostrando l’ufficio a Izzy”. Non era esattamente una bugia e la mamma si accontentò della risposta.

 

Rimandò entrambi nella loro camera, disse che sarebbe arrivata nel giro di un minuto e poi guardò Alec che prendeva per mano la sorellina e usciva con lei dalla stanza.Un minuto della mamma non era mai un minuto. Alec sapeva di disporre almeno di una mezz’ora prima che la mamma li raggiungesse, così mise Izzy nel proprio letto e le raccontò tutto del primo Nascosto con cui aveva parlato, e le disse che forse, la prossima volta che fosse venuto ad aggiustare qualcosa, avrebbe potuto vederlo nascondendosi con lui dietro alla colonna nella palestra.

C’erano un mucchio di cose che Alec aveva imparato sui Nascosti quel giorno, ma soprattutto aveva imparato che alcuni erano divertenti, gentili, sapevano mantenere i segreti e avevano gli occhi come i gatti! Da allora in poi Alec dormì ogni notte sperando che Magnus Bane venisse all’Istituto il giorno seguente e gli mostrasse i suoi occhi. Ma non lo fece mai. Maryse sembrava sempre assicurarsi che Alec fosse al piano di sopra quando lui veniva, come se avesse compreso il fascino che esercitava su Alec senza che lui avesse mai detto niente.

 

Lentamente, l’attrazione di Alec verso lo stregone diminuì, man mano che cresceva ed era ogni giorno più indaffarato. Tuttavia, quasi quindici anni dopo, quando Alec aveva smesso di sperare che Magnus venisse a trovarlo, lo incontrò di nuovo e i suoi occhi erano di gran lunga più splendidi di quanto la sua mente di bambino avesse potuto sognare.


End file.
